


Auditions

by amuk



Series: Spotlight [3]
Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: 31_days, Competition, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoko would like to say that like everyone else, her first audition had her frightened and worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 27. I’m a bit nervous and a tad freaking out

Kyoko would like to say that like everyone else, her first audition had her frightened and worried. There would be questions that the others had, _would I make it?_ and _what if I screw up_? There might even be butterflies in her stomach and a dizzy sensation that stopped her from eating.

 

In reality, though, her first one had her filled with intense rage. Her blood was boiling and there was nothing like ‘worry’ in her. She didn’t even think that word existed. Instead, she was ready and confident, sure that her anger would led her down the path she needed. She was on fire and nothing could quench her.

 

(Something did, though.)

 

It was her auditions after that she felt something akin to worry. Her stomach was in knots, a snake coiling around it and squeezing it shut. Her skin was slowly covered in small, crystalline drops that she wiped away every few seconds. Sometimes Kyoko would squeeze nothing in particular, her fingernails making crescent marks on her palm. They dug deeper and deeper until she realized what happened and would stop, only to do it again.

 

It was funny, though. At school, she never felt like this when she was about to do an oral test or a presentation. She was always the calm one, ready to deal with everything that life threw at her. Sho wasn’t the one who panicked.

 

(And she wondered for the _n_ th time what else he had taken from her besides her heart.)

 

She was called up and the feeling grew tighter and tighter, until it was hard to breathe. Step by step, she moved slowly but the feeling grew worse. Kyoko almost yelled to get rid of the tension but restrained herself in time.

 

(So this was how the other girls felt.)

 

The spotlight shined on her and her heart did a double flip.

 

It was showtime.


End file.
